Crush
by Ksbaby
Summary: Akane goes to school and find outs that there is a new person called Ranma in her class. She and her friends goes to the beach and she decides invites Ranma. Suddenly the rain startes pouring . Where will they go? what will happen?
1. To the beach

♥♥**Crush♥♥**

**Wednesday**

Akane had plans on Sunday she and her friends and her families were going to the beach. On the news it said that it was sunny but by the looks ,outside seem a bit grey but she wanted to go anyway because she hadn'tbeen therefor a long time.

**Thursday**

Akane walked to school slowly as if it was the last day of school. She had been very tired because she was up all night studying for a test. As she got to school the bell rang and she slowly walked to her classroom. "First", the teacher started we have a new student in our class. The person came in; he was wearing baggy pants and a normal shirt that said " punk" on it. Mr Yamaguchi asked him to introduce himself. He first started off with… My name is Ranma Saotome I am 17 years old I'm the heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling and the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts and I RANMA SAOTOME WILL CHALLENGE ANYONE WHO… "OK! Ranma… I think you can sit down now" scold the teacher. Your seat is next to Akane. "Akane raise your hand for Ranma please" Mr Yamaguchi asked politely. Akane suddenly raised her head as it was leaning on the table before. She was very sleepy. Now we don't have a test today since a new person came here suddenly. "WHAT"! Akane stood up "I LIKE LEARN FOR THIS STUPIDTEST AND I LIKE STAYED UP ALL NIGHT STUDING AND THIS PERSON"…Silence fill the room as she sat down angrily.

When home time came she walked home angrily but at the same slow pace she came to school. " _I learn for the stupid test and this person had to come here and now I forgot what the test was all about", she thought. _She felt her head as it was hot, she had a fever and suddenly she fainted. Ranma saw her and quickly ran up to her and took her to the doctor. " _How is she_? Akane could hear soft voices talking. "Dad? She opened her eyes to see who it was but it was doctor Tofu. "You feeling better", he asked. But then she looked next to him and saw Ranma Saotome. Why is he here? "He is the one that saved you", said Doctor Tofu. "Howdid you get the fever? Questioned Doctor Tofu. Oh! Its nothing Akane answered,blushinga little. Ranma saw the blush as Doctor Tofu went to get the medicine. " Did you really study hard for that test, that you got a fever", he asked. "Yeah I did," she said… Doctor Tofu came back with the medicine. Take twice a day one in the morning and one at night.

**Friday **

Akane stayed at home on Friday because she was sick, she wanted to go to school and get the test over and done with but her dad wouldn't let her. So she stay in bed. Her dad was going to go on a trip Akane wanted to get out and train herself but then her dad came in and said there were visitors. Akane saw all her friends there and then behind them was Ranma her also wanted to check up on her to see. "Hey Guys", said Akane happily. We are going to the beach on Sunday remember. "Ranma do you want to come as well", Akane said. "Well I got nothing to do anyways so yeah that's ok. "Meet us thereat 10:00am tomorrow ok"! Akane said happily.

**Saturday**

On Saturday Akane was feeling much better and was very energetic. But she looked outside and the clouds were gray. "Well", she said, at least I'll get lots of shade She was packing her bags and bathers and towel spade bucket etc. to the beach. She was very happy. It was her first time in a long time that she had went to the beach. She look at the time and it said " 9:30am".She had finish packing and was heading off in the beach direction, she had wrote a note on the fidge saying :

Dear dad,

My friends and I are going to the the beach today and we will come home around 7:00pm. Nibiki went to her friends house and Kasumi went to her friends place as well. Have a nice trip Daddy

Love Akane

XOXO

She arrived at the beach and found a place where it was shaddy and comfortable to eat and waited for her friends. HEY! Over here she called as her friends look this way and walk to the direction she was in. They said they were gonna change. Ranma who had already changed sat down in the opposite direction and** stared into space till **Akane snapped him out of it. oh sorry I was looking at the beautiful sea… the sea is so… pretty… just like y…….. he didn't know what he was saying it just came out. "Huh?", Akane said in a questioning voice you didn't finish your sentence I don't know what your're talking about? Suddenly there friends arrived………. "So what were ya talkin bout when were're gone" said one of the friends. "Ohh nothin much", they said at the same time. There was a pause then a suspisous look. "Ok then lets go in the water", they said happliy. While they were jumping in the water cheerfully the rain started to pour and thunder started to stuck. Everyone was running for shelter. Akane's friends ran a different way and Ranma and Akane ran to the nearest to them which was a cave……

"Freaky"! Akane yelled as it echo through the cave. The rain droplets dropped heavily on the ground you could hear inside the caves it was as if they were like stones falling down from the skys. Akane and Ranma sat there on the rocks in silence as the wind howl through the caves Ranma could see that Akane was shivering so he went over and hugged her tight. She was surprised that she nearly fell of the rock. "I'm just doin this 'cause I saw ya shivering there and I couldn't see a girl like that", Ranma said as he saw her shivering go away. " thanks" Akane said almost a whisper, then she fell asleep on Ranma. Ranma gave Akane agoodnight kiss on the lips but she didn'trealise it . _I like you Akane but i'll have to find out for myself if you like me……_


	2. Watching A Freaky Romantic Movie

**Watching A Freaky Romantic Movie**

"Hey lets go and watch a movie on Friday after school", said Akari one of Akane's friends. "Okay", Ranma said and I'll invite all my other friends from a different school. " Yep yep"! Akane said, as she will also invite her other friends from a different school. We'll meet up in Haiku Central at 5:00pm.

Friday came and Ranma had brought his group of friends and so did Akane. Once the guys saw the girls it was like they fell in love at first sight. Akane and Ranma rolled their eyes, as they knew that it would happen.

Ok what movie should we watch? Akane and her girl friends suggested a romantic movie but Ranma and his guy friends suggested a scary movie. They all look at the posters that had a scary movie and a romantic movie there but when they look at the third poster it was romantic and scary. So they decided they would watch I Love You Not!

The guys brought their popcorn and ask the girls if they wanted to share. Afterwards Akane and Ranma came in and saw only to chairs were left for them to sit. "Why did we bring them again", asked Akane. Ranma was about to reply when the movie started and Akane shushed him.

Akane thought that the movie was really weird so she turn back to check if her friends and Ranma's friends were scared, but to find them kissing…… she lightly tapped Ranma on the shoulders that made him turn around. They looked at them then at each other and blushed they quickly sat back in their original place and watch the movie. A little while later Akane peeked over at Ranma to see what his expression was but found him peeking over at her too, They quickly looked back at the screen. "Ranma", Akane whispered gently. "Yes" Ranma said, crunching on his popcorn and drinking his coke. Can I kiss you? She asked. Ranma's drink nearly dropped out of his hand. No…. I mean was… you see..I…you…. saw….them ….kissing….and…I…u…I….want to try it…… Ranma's jaws close and he answer back. Ok. Akane closed her eyes and Ranma leaned closer and closer then they kissed. For a long time, it was a very passionate kiss. Akane had never been kissed like that before. They finally broke apart and watched the rest of the movie. It finally ended and they came out. They came out and Akane's friend went home and so did the others. Ranma and Akane walked silently home. "So…….." Ranma started trying to make a conversation. Did you like the movie? Yea it was ok. Akane went up to the fence and stared into Ranma's eyes but I like the part when we kissed. Ranma fell into the water. "Ahaha", Akane laughed. That's not funny! _Akane just now you looked really cute Ranma thought_ as he came out of the water and home.

Author: sorry i didn't write that much this time haha --'


End file.
